She will Be Loved
by Justifye
Summary: Joe/Stella. Joe and Stella were made to love each other, there's just one thing standing in their way. Their friendship. Major fluff. Watch as they figure it what it is they're feeling for each other.


"Thanks for coming to get me", Stella stated with a sniff on the first step of her condo. It was Friday afternoon and her parents were vacationing in Rome, she thanked God because she didn't want to explain her tear streaked face at 3 o clock in the morning. Her soft blond hair blew in the wind, even in distress she looked amazing. She sported a off the shoulder pink Marc Jacobs top, with a ultra short black mini skirt, and dangerously tall Jimmy Choo heels.

Joe shook his head slamming the door to his BMW and walking to rub her shoulders protectively, his heart went out to her. He was so angry at the guy that made her cry he could literally explode.

"Its okay", he said staring into her brown eyes and wiped the last few tears away easily, she smiled at his gesture. A rock star, wiping away her tears. Joe extended his arms out for one of his oldest friends and hugged her tightly wrapping his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder sniffing. Her petite frame fit against his like a glove.

_You belong with me_, he thought.

Stella smiled despite her tears as she damped the shoulder of his blazer.

"I ruined your jacket", she admitted hoarsely into his shoulders. She was so drained from her horrible date with that jerk she could've just fallen to sleep in Joe's warm arms all night. He felt like a blanket against her cold skin.

Joe shook his head with a grin taking in her fresh scent and pulled her body closer to his in the darkness.

"You made it anyway", he joked and smiled when he heard her laugh. They were in their own world so much they didn't notice the one paparazzi in the distance snapping away.

Finally they separated as Stella's tears had finally dried.

She smiled crossing her arms across her chest and squinted at him jokingly.

"You know what the worst part is though?"

"What?".

"I didn't even get to dance", Stella smirked and lifted her shoulders in a shrug and headed for the stairs leading to her New Jersey home but Joe grabbed her hand with more firmness than before causing her to turn surprised.

Without question Joe pulled her close and rested his hand on the small of her back and grabbed her palm swishing to a tuneless imaginary song.

Stella smile truly impressed as they swayed in the darkness. "There's no music", she whispered.

"Says who?" Joe asked staring into her deep chocolate eyes and pulled her body closer to his naturally.

"_Hello Beautiful_", he song soulfully into her ear rocking her back and forth as she laid her head on his shoulder and held him closer. "_I could go across the world and never be satisfied If I couldn't see those eyes_", he purred beautifully in her ear making a ocean wide grin spread across her tear streaked face.

"Thank you", she whispered muffled against his earlobe and locked her arms around his neck swaying to his beautiful slow strung voice. The song was amazing; he knew it was her favorite. But he'd never just sung it to her.

When Joe ended the song Stella broke the embrace to slap his shoulder, he laughed wide eyed.

"What was that for?"

"For making me smile", she joked and wiped her face again.

Joe looked alarmed. "What's wrong now?"

She shook her head. "No, these are happy tears".

He smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets with a head nod. "So, I guess this is good night?"

Stella nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as the cool wind blew her hair over her cheeks again.

"Can I tell you more thing?"

Joe turned from his car door expectantly his chocolate eyes warm and welcoming.

"I don't want to be alone right now", she stared at her toes awkwardly. She didn't want to seem needy, she was sure he was busy anyway.

Joe smiled silently at her fumbling nervously.

She looked up from her heels. "Never mind, you're busy I-

"Come on", he protectively informed draping his arm across her shoulder and guiding her inside his car.

"You're spending the night with me".

Stella raised her brow. "Excuse me?" she teased.

Joe's eyes widened, "Not like that", he smiled anxiously. I wish, he thought pressing his foot on the gas and speeding off.

* * *

Joe and Stella slowly eased in the deserted 'Lucas' spacious apartment. Their parents were out of town in Seattle at some bed and break fast and everyone was passed out cold in deep sleep from the concert earlier that day, they'd been performing for six hours straight.

Stella slipped off her heels and carried them in her hands following Joe up stairs. He stopped briefly at a closet to hand her one of his over sized shirts.

"Get to it missy", he joked as she rolled her eyes playfully and headed for the bathroom as he turned to his room to change into silk pajama pants and white tank top. He yawned stretching his arms above his head. He couldn't believe the night he was having.

Joe flopped onto his bed exhaustedly and almost forgot about Stella until she cracked the bathroom door open with the bathroom light on before closing it. He heard her red toenail feet hit their glossy wood floors.

"What are you doing?" he smiled groggily wiping his eyes and squinting in the darkness.

"Good night Nick", she whispered on the lower level of the boy's private section as Nick rolled over on his stomach.

"Night Kevin ", she whispered with a grin and got a loud snore in return.

Stella finally tip toed back to Joe's massive room and flicked on the lights.

Joe squinted holding his hand in front of his face, "hey what are you-

His voice trailed off catching glimpse of shapely back end and lanky toned legs, her long blonde hair was tousled down her back ready for bed.

"Flossing", she quickly answered standing in front of the mirror watching herself floss and subtly peeking at Joe from his bed.

He blinked trying to move his eyes in a different direction but couldn't help but notice every perfect curve of her body hugging his gray cotton T-shirt that reached mid thigh.

After flossing Stella flicked the lights off and moved toward the bed, Joe tried to hide his excitement until she snapped the comforter off his snuggled body.

He flinched. "Not cool dude, its freezing in here", he argued with a shiver rubbing his biceps.

"Sorry", she apologized casually, "But I have to sleep on that", she pointed to the rectangle shaped black leather couch a few feet away from his bed.

"Deal with it", she added with a smile and when he looked angry she pouted batting her doll like eyes.

"Hey, that's antique".

"Please?"

"Fine", Joe groaned with a grin climbing back into bed and watched as Stella cuddled with his blanket sleeping on her side

He shivered and looked across the room, the window was locked but New Jersey fall at night time was always cold. Joe propped himself on his elbows and watched Stella adjust peacefully.

"So warm", she said enthusiastic.

Joe bolted from his bed, "That's it", he stated and swiftly lifted it from her small frame.

Stella smiled. "Okay you big baby, we're just going to have to share", she stated graciously taking the cover back from Joe.

"I'm not ripping my blankie", he said childishly shaking his head causing her to laugh. He was a blankie loving rock star.

"Oh well", she lifted her shoulders shrugging.

Joe grunted angrily before heading back to his bed after a couple more minutes of shivering he decided to speak.

"Stella?" he whispered.

After a few seconds she responded muffled. "Yeah?"

"I'm cold", he hissed tiredly.

Stella lightly snored instead of responding.

Joe dropped his feet to the cold floor; he was so tired he could've slept on the floor if he had his blanket.

He laid next to Stella on the out stretched couch and snuggled underneath his comforter with a yawn, just as Stella rolled over and her head fell to Joe's chest.

He was too tired to notice or care.

"Night Stella", he placed the palm of his hand on her back.

"Night", she spoke groggily before drifting off to sleep. It was the best sleep they'd had in months.

* * *

"Well, well, well", Nick and Kevin teased the next morning taunting the two as they slept comfortably.

Kevin quickly snapped a picture of the pair as they stirred awake.

"Dude", Joe yelled as Stella bolted up wide eyed and squinted at the sun.

"Gotcha", Nick grinned shaking his head. " Look at you two".

Joe blushed, and Stella hid her face into a pillow embarrassed. She threw it at Kevin and Joe.

"Its not what it looks like", she defended shaking her head.

Frankie strolled into Joe's room to see what all the commotion was and shook his head unfazed.

"You two finally hooked up, huh?"


End file.
